farthestextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Illuminati Confirmed:The Dog is Illuminati
Hello n00bs, today we are going to n00b this article page into a conspiracy thingy. Because we are not talking about Wiki or something because... This article is too bullshit to read it. Okay, enough with talking... Let's go for now. Dog: *"Dog" has three letters. Way has also three letters, Way... **You know what does it mean? That is right, Way means a style, and doing a manner. *When it comes from that word Way, it will be having One Way or Two Way Communication that founded in Streets. But why no Three-Way? **"Dog" has no 'e' in its word. Two has no 'e' in its word either. ***However, the "one" has 'e' in its word. So we'll find something fishy or something toxic towards it. Well, let's talk about shape. **The shape that has one side is "Circle". "Circle" has no or indefinite corner that it might be no or infinite dash, so it's unknown whether if it is. A Circle can be calculated by diameter, radius, and circumference, to solve a diameter. You really need a pi(π) for a solution of a circumference. Diameter contains two radii. Not to mention, the pi(π) rhymes with the two words "Apple Pie". ***For Example, 23 radius x 2 is equal to 46 in diameter. Which is a very basic math. ***To calculate the circumference with a diameter, 3.14 might be the one. ****To compute the circumference with another radius, 3.14 x 2 also might be the one. So the philosopher is right! And you've done it... So change 'one' to 'pi' as it is the result. Okay, let's do with math. pi = 2 + two = 3 + way = 3 + Total: 8 The letter "E" is in the fifth letter of the alphabet, neighboring with "d" and "f". So 8 - 5 = 3... I thought that it would be something suspicious. Let's convert the numbers to shapes from Geometry, the number will be the sides. Now let's begin. A Circle has one side. An Eye has two sides. And Triangle has three sides. Let's figure it out if we merge them with ASCII. Also to be known as "American Standard Code for Information Interchange" for its acronym... File:circle around.png|A circle. File:eyes.jpg|An eye File:trainagle.png|A triangle File:exampel1.jpg|Illuminati! /\ / \ /,--.\ /< () >\ / `--' \ / \ / \ /______________\ Oh my fucking God. Illuminati has been looking for us all along. Illuminati is in behind dog. There is more evidence to search... Have you ever heard that a dog and Illuminati are having their agendas at the same time together? Exactly! What if we could reverse the word "dog"? Let's find it out... Dog Og G Go God Holy shit, those dogs are backstabbing us and think that dog is the only god. Illuminati has been looking also for world domination and waiting for us to be the puppet. The governments rule the country and the governments have brainwashed us to think in a wrong way of understanding the true origins. There is another confirmation about the Dog, let's see if we put 'e' at the end of the word "Dog". Doge Yep, Doge meme is a dead meme, we already know about it, but it's for this theory to confirm... Anyways, back to confirm the word. The dogs are everywhere, which could also mean that our pets have some secrets that you don't know what it means... There could be one conclusion: The Dog is a Three Way Confirmed! The Dog is an Apple Pie(π) Confirmed! The Dog is God Confirmed! The Dog is Doge Confirmed! The Dog is Illuminati... CONFIRMED! Category:Illuminati Confirmed